Shards Of April
by sachiroyurei
Summary: How much does anyone know about Watanuki? The child of April 1st has a lot to tell, other than the fact he's good with housework. DoumekixWatanuki
1. Are You Watanuki?

A/N: My first XXXHOLiC fic, it's going to be DoumekixWatanuki! Let's head on!

Disclaimer: XXXHOLiC will never be mine.

* * *

Chapter One: Are You Watanuki?

"The principle said he placed the new piano in the music hall," Himawari informed. "Himawari-chan knows so much!" Watanuki exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes. "But the piano it seems, brings bad luck to those who approach it," Himawari added. Watanuki tensed up. "Do you know where the principle bought it?" He asked in a strangely dazed voice. Doumeki noticed it but kept silent. He wanted to see what his idiotic friend will do this time.

"Well, it went through a long list of owners, but it originally came from a shop down the Sakura Lane," Himawari replied. "I…see. Don't worry, Himawari-chan. I'll do something about the piano. I'll go first," Watanuki answered in the same strange voice and walked away. Himawari's eyes went wide. "Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-kun seemed very cool just now." Doumeki had to agree with the girl. Something was not right with the bespectacled boy. Well, he'll ask him when he returns the bento box.

"Oi."

"Yeah?"

Doumeki was surprised. This was the first time Watanuki did not yell at him for not calling him by his name. "Is the piano problematic?" He asked. Watanuki only nodded. "Do I need to banish it?" Watanuki shook his head. "I'll deal with it myself. You've got archery practice anyway. Don't worry; your bento will be with you on time." Doumeki said nothing more. If Watanuki decided to deal with it on his own, he had no problem with it. Watanuki had passed him the bento before his practice and left.

* * *

Watanuki could already smell the stench before he even opened the doors. Steeling himself, he pushed the doors open just to be greeted by the foul odour which suffocated him and the black cloud-like substance surrounding the piano. The smell made his knees weak, but he slowly took steps until he sat down at the piano. "Sensei, this is for you," Watanuki whispered as he placed his fingers on the keys.

Doumeki was finally done with his club practice. "I wonder if he's still there…" With that set in mind, Doumeki went to the music hall. His breath was hitched when he saw Watanuki in front of the piano. His fingers danced softly on the piano and the melody was simply heavenly. Watanuki himself was lost in playing and old memories, crying as he smiled. He hadn't touched a piano in ages. The stench and the black substance were slowly fading. 'Thank you…Kimihiro-kun…'

Only then did Watanuki notice the tears on his cheeks. "…Are you Watanuki?" That question startled him out of his reverie. Doumeki was standing at the entrance of the hall. Watanuki quickly wiped away his tears and glared at the taller boy. "Of course I am! Do you need glasses!" Doumeki walked closer to the boy. "…You were crying." "It's none of your business!" Watanuki bit back.

"How did you get rid of the ghost?" Doumeki asked.

"I played to soothe her heart. She went away on her own," Watanuki curtly replied.

"…Play again."

Watanuki did not reply, but he did not know why he complied with Doumeki's request. Doumeki liked seeing Watanuki play. It was among one of the things he liked about Watanuki. He didn't know why though, he enjoyed watching Watanuki although he constantly shouts in his ears. Watanuki was a very interesting person to watch. It dispelled the boredom in Doumeki's life. Watanuki looked like some figure in a sepia coloured photograph, someone with that elegance of the old era as he played. The music was quite good too. He wondered where Watanuki learned to play like that.

"…A long time ago…"

Watanuki started to speak. Doumeki only listened quietly.

"When I was orphaned, I used to walk along Sakura Lane when I had time. Then, I spotted a piano in a shop."

He remembered how amazed he was at the simple black instrument behind the glass. He admired the way sunlight gleamed off the hard polished wood. It was then he first saw a piano.

"I loved the piano. I went to look at it everyday. Then, the owner of the shop talked to me."

Watanuki went by the shop everyday, but did nothing other than peering at the piano display through the glass. That fateful day, someone spoke to him. "Little kid, what are you doing?" A lady asked. "…I'm looking at the piano," Watanuki bluntly answered. "Why don't you go in and take a better look?" She suggested. "…Is it okay?" Watanuki asked. "Why not?" She replied cheerfully.

"I'm not a customer. I don't go into shops which I don't buy anything from," Watanuki answered honestly. "Well, it's okay to go look. Where are your parents?" The lady asked again. "…They're dead," Watanuki replied. Suddenly the lady looked concerned and bent down to face him. "Do you feel lonely?" "…No, I don't really remember them," Watanuki lied. Then she smiled. "I'd be happy to see you come everyday. I'm used to seeing you." That was the first time he touched those smooth white keys.

Watanuki's fingers trembled but they didn't stop playing. "She taught me to play the piano. And then I saw something normal people can't."

"Sensei, there's a black shadow behind you," Watanuki pointed out. "Kimihiro-kun, it's normal for people to have shadows," she replied kindly. She coughed a little. "Sensei, that's not what I meant…" But Watanuki said no more. He knew no one could see those monsters that plague his nightmares and reality. His sensei only smiled at him kindly.

"Everyday, I see it but I couldn't do anything to stop it. And then one day…"

Watanuki was on his usual way to the shop when he saw an ambulance there. Unease filled his heart. Despite being stopped by the medics, he rushed in the shop to find his teacher dead over the piano. He never went there again.

Watanuki stopped playing. "I never thought I'd see sensei's piano here, and the moment I heard from Himawari-chan, I knew it was sensei. I assured her that I've already grown up. Now she has left in peace."

"Hey, it's late. We have to go," Doumeki called. He cannot say anything to comfort Watanuki because sweet words are not his thing. "At least you know she's at a place she should belong," Doumeki added after a while. Watanuki slowly got up. "You'd better not tell anyone this," Watanuki huffed. "Hn, only if you'll make inari sushi tomorrow," Doumeki replied. "I don't take orders!"

Doumeki smirked. This was the Watanuki he knew, the one who scowled and pouted cutely at him.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Reviews please! 


	2. The Dummy's Guide to Kabuki

A/N: The next chapter is up!

Disclaimer: XXXHOLiC will never be mine.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Dummy's Guide to Kabuki

Yuuko was laughing evilly. Things did not bode well. "Watanuki dear, come here for a while!" She called. Watanuki entered the room with a scowl. It seems that Yuuko's customer was an old man this time. "This man is Ishikawa-san. He is the manager of a kabuki theatre. How is he?" Ishikawa surveyed Watanuki. "Yes, his build is lithe and rather slim; his face carries feminine features too. He'd be just fine." "Excuse me, but what are you saying?" Watanuki asked. "Ichikawa-san is looking for a solution to his _ghastly_ problems and I said you'll do fine. You'll be performing a side role in one of his plays," Yuuko informed.

"B-But Kabuki plays need actors with intensive training, isn't that true?" Watanuki asked. "Yes, but I think you'll do just fine," Ichikawa replied. 'You have only three weeks to work, and your role talks less and moves more. Your role is similar to a…servant's, I believe," Yuuko informed, a slight grin gracing her features. Watanuki would never consort with Yuuko's schemes, but Ichikawa seemed like he needed help. "…Alright, fine but when do I find time to practise?" Watanuki asked again.

"You don't need to come to my shop to work. I'll be going to see you practise instead," Yuuko replied.

Watanuki sighed with relief. It seems like it was a blessing in disguise to be able to skip working at Yuuko's shop. The next day though, his class was buzzing with excitement. "What's the matter, Himawari-chan?" Watanuki questioned his friend. "You know Ichikawa Suzuki-kun from Doumeki-kun's class? He's giving out free tickets to a Kabuki show. I got one for you," Himawari answered, handing a ticket to Watanuki. "You're so thoughtful, Himawari-chan!" Watanuki replied.

But when he thought back on it, Ichikawa was also the name of Yuuko's customer. Perhaps they were related? Just then a cheerful boy caught his hand. "Kimihiro-kun! My grandfather already told me!" Watanuki smiled politely. "As I expected, you're related to Ichikawa-san, um…" "Just call me Suzuki, that's enough!" The bubbly boy of jade eyes replied. "We'll be working together, but that's a secret. We'll surprise everyone." "B-But that means, we're performing in front of everyone!" Watanuki whispered.

"Yes, so let's give it our best to impress everyone!" Suzuki cheered. "But you know, I'm so glad to be working with the owner of these hands! They're so soft," Suzuki praised. Watanuki blushed slightly and slowly pulled his hands away. "Um…thanks." He didn't notice a very jealous exorcist standing by the door, watching them. "Oi."

"Oi what! I have a name you know!" Watanuki snapped at Doumeki. "That's right; you always bully Kimi-chan! Kimi-chan, let's go! I have a LOT to teach you!" Suzuki stuck his tongue out at Doumeki and pulled Watanuki away. "Ichikawa-kun and Watanuki-kun gets along easily so quickly," Himawari noted. "I don't think so," Doumeki replied a bit sourly. "Um, Suzuki-kun, what's with the nickname?" Watanuki asked as he was being hurried to the hall. "Kimihiro is a very long name, so I thought calling you Kimi-chan is better. Does it bother you?" Suzuki asked.

"Ah, um…I guess not, I-I mean it's okay if you call me that!" Watanuki stuttered.

"Kimi-chan, you know what your role is?" Suzuki asked.

"Not really, Yuuko-san said it was a side role, something like a servant's," Watanuki replied.

"Really? That's not right. You're playing an oiran who's the lover of a samurai, played by me. Your role can't speak until at the end she dies from poisoning of a jealous rival in my role's arms," Suzuki informed. Ten seconds passed. "I'm what! B-But an oiran is a woman, a courtesan no less! I didn't know I was going to play such an embarrassing role!" Watanuki was about to faint.

"Kimi-chan, have you never heard of onnagata? A man playing a woman's role is called onnagata. It's pretty much common in Kabuki plays. All roles are played by men. Don't worry, Kimi-chan! I'll be playing your opposite, so there's nothing to fear!" Suzuki encouraged. "There's nothing really serious in this play right? No more than holding hands?" Watanuki asked. "No, of course! Kabuki is a really elegant play. Most of the play however, does depend on the actions and movements of the actors. They tell the story using proper body language and narration. Speech of the actor is also important. Kimi-chan, you want to go home with me today? We'll practise later anyway at the stage," Suzuki suggested.

"Sure…"

Later during recess, Watanuki found himself facing a very irate Doumeki. "What's the matter with you? You look like somebody just stole your favourite toy," Watanuki mumbled, feeling the bad vibes from the archer. "As a matter of speaking," Doumeki replied coldly. "What, really? Who'd be that brave?" Watanuki asked sarcastically. "Kimi-chan! Can I share your bento?" Suzuki pounced on Watanuki suddenly. "Suzuki-kun!" Watanuki was taken aback.

"No, you may not," Doumeki quickly replied, prying him off the bespectacled teen. "Why not? The bento's enough for three people, and Kunogi-chan is too busy today. She said I can eat her share," Suzuki complained. "The dummy only makes bento for me. You haven't earned any credit to eat his bento," Doumeki answered. "You thickhead, let me go! Suzuki-kun can eat my bento! He doesn't need to earn any credit, he's my friend! That's the same for Himawari-chan!" Watanuki answered crossly. "Thank you, Kimi-chan!" Suzuki said and sat between the two boys.

'It's this foolhardy idiot that's going to steal my favourite,' Doumeki thought, very unhappy that Watanuki takes well to the weird boy and even lets him use a pet name. "Kimi-chan, you're a great cook!" Suzuki praised. "Ah, thanks. It's because I had to take care of myself ever since my parents passed away…" Watanuki stopped talking. Why did he open up to him that easily?

"Really? I'm sorry…Was it an accident?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes, they died to protect me. Before that, my father was the one that taught me how to cook," Watanuki kept on talking, unable to control his words. 'Why am I talking so freely! I can't control myself!' Watanuki thought in horror. "Your father must be a great cook. What about your mother?" Suzuki continued. "My mother was a gentle person. She could cook, but not as great as father's. She was better at tending to the house and plants," Watanuki automatically replied.

"I see…What about you? What are you like?"

"I'm born on first of April. My favourite colour is sky blue. My favourite food is fox oden. My impulsive habit is to clear up anything out of order," Watanuki rattled. The bell rang. "Oops, gotta go back to class now! Come on, Doumeki!" Suzuki pulled Doumeki to his feet, but a fleeting smirk passed his face as he whispered, "I got you what you wish to know about Kimi-chan, although it's just a bit. You should thank me."

Doumeki's eye narrowed as he followed Suzuki. "What did you do to that dummy?" Suzuki grinned. "I don't know. Kimi-chan spoke the truth by himself, didn't he?" "You'd better not hurt him," Doumeki growled. "I won't do such a thing. Kimi-chan after all…is the king on the chessboard. I'll checkmate soon if you don't make a move," Suzuki answered, smirking. Doumeki watched Suzuki throughout classes, feeling more than ever suspicious of the strange classmate he never took notice of.

After school, Suzuki and Watanuki headed towards the theatre, and also Suzuki's home. A very jealous Doumeki had to stay back for archery, much to his disappointment. "Yuuko-san, you tricked me!" Watanuki yelled, seeing Yuuko with Mr. Ichikawa. "Even if I didn't, your good boy side will make you accept the job, right?" Yuuko stated, grinning at the red face of Watanuki. "Wha-Whatever! Let's get it over with!" Watanuki yelled, obviously embarrassed. "Let's go! I'll show you around before we get to practice!" Suzuki tugged at Watanuki to follow after him.

With Suzuki's induction into Watanuki's circle of friends, Doumeki found it much harder to spend time alone with the bespectacled boy. Suzuki constantly butted in during their lunch sessions, a time Doumeki considered very important to spend with Watanuki, aside from the bento he gets. Worse still, he always watched Watanuki go home with Suzuki, completely disregarding him. It hurt him that Watanuki paid no attention to him anymore than during lunchtime. He nearly considered not going to the kabuki play had Himawari not said Watanuki would be there.

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?" Watanuki asked worriedly. "You look lovely, Kimi-chan! Now, let's go!" Suzuki announced. Doumeki was both shocked and pissed when he saw Watanuki on the stage, and playing Suzuki's opposite, none the less! He was shaking in visible anger when they watched the love scene, Suzuki gently touching Watanuki's face and hand, professing his undying love for him.

Meanwhile, Watanuki was very uncomfortable. 'When would that thing appear? It should be any minute now…' At the moment, he was focused on his acting. He shook his head imploringly when Suzuki confessed his love, turning away in shame the way he had been taught. "It does not matter to me who you are. My love for you is all that matters," Suzuki proclaimed solemnly, taking Watanuki into an embrace. Watanuki laid his head on his chest, just as they've rehearsed.

'This is so damn embarrassing,' Watanuki thought in shame. Suddenly he saw Doumeki and their eyes connected. Doumeki was obviously looking pissed. He radiated anger and…was it disappointment through his dark eyes? All of a sudden, the stage shook. Watanuki immediately felt a sick swoop in his stomach. The all too familiar stench assaulted his nose. The audience were confused when Suzuki stood up and whispered something from the corner of his mouth. One by one, they fell asleep.

"My bridal offering…Has finally come…" A deep voice rumbled throughout the air. Watanuki nearly fainted.

"B-Bridal offering! Suzuki-kun, I didn't hear anything about it!" Watanuki exclaimed, now looking at the ghastly smoke beginning to take form. Moments later, they saw a samurai standing directly in front of Watanuki. "You are my offering, are you not? Such a delicate beauty; they have chosen well this year," he said, grasping Watanuki's hand. Watanuki, pulled at his hand, but the thing's grip was like vice. "Get off me, you creep! I'm not about to be your wife or anything!"

"That dummy won't make a good wife," Doumeki stated, climbing on the stage. "Who dares challenge me?" The spirit turned to face Doumeki, who had a bow gripped and string pulled taut. "You'll do better staying in the afterlife," Doumeki said, releasing the string. Watanuki saw the spiritual arrow pierce the samurai and the spirit dissipated into the air.

Suzuki clapped. "Wonderful performance, Doumeki!" Doumeki glared. "You're supposed to be this idiot's friend. How can you let him stay in danger?" "I had confidence in your abilities," Suzuki replied. With ease, he picked up Watanuki and hoisted him on his shoulders. "Kimi-chan, let's go home!" "Don't you stay here?" Watanuki asked incredulously. "And put me down!"

"Not really, I was the price to pay for Yuuko-san's services. I'm a tengu and I have chosen you, my adorable Kimi-chan to be my next master! Let's go!" Suzuki cheered. Black wings broke out from his back and he took off to the air, but before that, he looked at Doumeki and said, "Be careful not to get anyone riled up."

* * *

A/N: Reviews? 


	3. An Eye For An Eye

A/N: This chapter has spoilers on Volume 7 of XXXHOLiC, so I hope you wouldn't mind it, or you should skip this chapter. This chapter also crosses over with Lawful Drug. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: XXXHOLiC will never be mine.

* * *

Chapter Three: An Eye For An Eye

"I told you not to get on anyone's bad side," Suzuki chided, eyes focused on Doumeki. The latter scowled and looked at Watanuki chatting cheerfully with Himawari, the former with an eyepatch over his right eye. "You should've been more specific then," Doumeki replied sullenly. He did not expect Watanuki to go and do something stupid like requesting Yuuko to move the spider's curse onto him.

Now instead of Doumeki, Watanuki was the one who lost his right eye. Watanuki thought it was absolutely reasonable because it was he that got his hand caught in the web first. "Kimi-chan is my master, but I'm not always able to protect him. I'm not destined to do so. But you are different, you are meant to protect him. That is why you both met; it's hitsuzen. Nothing in the world is coincidental, even this incident," Suzuki stated.

"Does this mean destiny is going to put us through this torture for a longer time? We were so close to finding the way to retrieve his eye and yet the book worm appeared and ate up the words. At this rate…Watanuki will stay with an eye blind forever," Doumeki muttered. When he mentioned book worm, he meant it literally. The worm made out of words jumped out of a book and started gobbling up the words on his grandfather's book, the one that stated the way to get back Watanuki's eye.

The book worm might have done something to his hand had not Watanuki pulled him back in time. Doumeki wanted to retrieve the book, but Watanuki quickly trapped the book and the worm in a bento box. He remembered about protesting to Watanuki the book was his only chance, but the bespectacled boy insisted that something bad might happen to him if he tried. During that moment, it was _Watanuki_ who saved him for once. Yuuko had arrived just in time to destroy the worm. It was too late however; the page with the cure was completely empty save for the picture of the spider.

"This means you'll just need to find another way to do it. I never thought you'd give up so easily on repaying the debt, especially when the one who sacrificed his right eye…Is the one you care for the most," Suzuki added the teasing tone. Doumeki glared at him, possession written all over his face. Then Suzuki turned serious. "Be careful, your worst enemy may be closest to you. By the way, Yuu-chan wanted to see you and Kimi-chan at the park after school. See ya!"

* * *

"Why does Yuuko-san want to see us? Just when I could've gone home with Himawari-chan," Watanuki wailed. Doumeki was quiet. "…Why do you still feel alright?"

"Eh?"

"I asked you a question, idiot," Doumeki said.

"What do you mean?" Watanuki's face was scrunched up in confusion. "Your eye. Why do you insist that I give up looking for a cure?" Doumeki asked. Watanuki suddenly found the ground interesting. The situation felt so tense that a knife could cut through it.

"I already told you when I came over that time. Even if my eye stays blind, it's alright. It's obvious there are no answers among all the books at your home. I know you spent every day going straight back home to read through all those books looking for a way to get my eye back. I don't want you to waste time reading till midnight. At this rate you're going to pass out from exhaustion," Watanuki mumbled.

"You know it's going to be taxing my conscience," Doumeki replied.

"Why do you insist on taking responsibility? I'm the one who messed up the spider's web in the first place," Watanuki answered. 'Why does Doumeki care so much? He's always bugging me and ordering me around, so what's the excuse this time?'

"Because I'm the one who pissed you off," Doumeki confessed. Watanuki was caught by the blunt honesty of his words. "If I didn't make you angry, you wouldn't be flailing your arms around and getting it caught in the web."

"Doumeki, are you alright? You're not being the normal bastard I know," Watanuki noted, feeling more confused than before. Doumeki stared at Watanuki, eyes locked together. Another thing Doumeki liked of Watanuki was his midnight blue eyes. Silvery in its tones, it shone with some sort of untouchable grace, like a cat's eye. His inner admiration for Watanuki was rudely interrupted by Yuuko.

Yuuko grinned looking at the two boys as she called out to them. "Let's go. I have to run some errands today and I need you both to come with me." Watanuki scowled but Doumeki just followed noiselessly. After walking some distance, they arrive at a pharmacy. Watanuki recognized it as the shop from which he buys hangover medicine for Yuuko. There were the two usual workers he saw; Rikuou, he believed the dark-haired guy was called. Another blonde was with them, but the man was rather pretty and nearly looked like a girl.

"Kakei, it's good to see you. This kid is my worker, Watanuki Kimihiro. The taller one is his hitsuzen, Doumeki Shizuka," Yuuko introduced. The blonde beauty smiled, shaking Yuuko's hand. "It's good to see you too Yuuko. These two are my workers. The dark one is Himura Rikuou and the cuter one is his hitsuzen, Kudou Kazahaya," Kakei introduced. Kazahaya looked a bit confused. "What does hitsuzen mean?"

"Nothing in the world is coincidence. Everything happens for a reason, little one," Yuuko answered. "I'm not little!" Kazahaya puffed up defensively. "Sorry for that, Yuuko-san's got a sharp tongue and she just likes to make fun of people," Watanuki apologized on Yuuko's behalf, although grimacing from memories of Yuuko's teases and tortures. "You make me sound like a bad employer, Watanuki," Yuuko lamented falsely.

Watanuki growled, turning to Yuuko. Rikuou thought he saw the bespectacled boy had his hackles raised like a cat; and pretty much like Kazahaya. "Of course! After all the times I've worked in your shop you still haven't granted me my wish! I know you're just exploiting me for your own ends! Same goes for Doumeki! How long do I still have to make your bentos?"

"…I'd say until you stop working in her shop," Doumeki bluntly replied.

"Are you crazy! That'll be forever!" Watanuki yelled. "I understand how you feel," Kazahaya suddenly spoke up. "You do?" Watanuki blinked in surprise. "Yes! Rikuou is always picking on me! I understand how it must feel to be harassed by such people!" Kazahaya stated. "That's because you're just too dense, idiot," both Rikuou and Doumeki said in unison. Watanuki and Kazahaya stared at them and then yelled, "Who are you calling an idiot!"

"Calm down. Kudou, please touch Watanuki's eyepatch," Kakei told him. Kazahaya did so and he seemed to space out for a moment. Then, he stepped back and said, "I don't understand! I saw so many creatures and things that's just…simply not normal!" Watanuki stepped away from Kazahaya after hearing that. "Yuuko-san, what's with Kazahaya-kun?"

"Watanuki, tell me what you see from these two," Yuuko stated. Watanuki looked surprised, but obeyed. "I see this shadow of a girl wearing a kimono behind Kazahaya-kun and this woman with long dark hair behind Himura-san. They're not ghosts from what I sense but…more like a shadow of heavy emotions. Somehow, I feel that fate bonded these two together because I kind of sense a link between them," Watanuki stated. Mystified expressions were both on Kazahaya and Rikuou's face.

"Should we spill all secrets now?" Yuuko asked. Kakei nodded. "Gladly."

"I am Ichihara Yuuko, granter of wishes and of course much more. Among a few of my famous titles are the Fortune Teller and the Space-Time Witch. I can see the future and manipulate time. Watanuki, my worker is a boy who's incredibly good at housework and can see magical creatures and spirits. He's currently the master of a tengu living at my place. Doumeki-kun, the son of a shrine owner here is an excellent archer and possesses the power to purify, or should I say exorcise monsters as he has an unusual amount of pure chi."

Kazahaya gaped and even Rikuou looked surprised. "You can see ghosts?" Kazahaya asked. "Yes, but it's not a pretty sight. Yuuko-san promised to help me get rid of this ability in return that I have to work for her," Watanuki mumbled.

"Kudou has the special ability to see pasts from touching certain objects and through physical contact with another, is able to see through that person's eye. Rikuou seems to have a talent of future sighting which he has yet to tap into, but his current ability is by using a special energy, otherwise SP to destroy things, or barriers, obstacles and such," Kakei informed.

"And to retrieve Watanuki's eye, Kakei has volunteered to lend Kazahaya-kun and Rikuou-kun's services to us," Yuuko ended. "What!" Kazahaya and Watanuki yelled in unison. Neither one of the employers gave them time to complain. "Go home and pack clothes, Doumeki-kun has to get his bow, Kazahaya-kun should borrow some rope and climbing gears, Rikuou will need to bring medicine and Watanuki," Watanuki cringed when he saw the evil grin on Yuuko's face, "You have much to do. We'll go back to the shop and give you what you need."

* * *

They met at the pharmacy, each carrying a sort of backpack. Watanuki arrived latest, blushing very terribly as he followed behind the sinisterly smiling Yuuko. "Watanuki, put the vase down," Yuuko ordered. Watanuki obeyed miserably, hearing the water inside sloshing ominously. Yuuko dropped some crystals inside before turning to the three guys. "Okay, you three look inside," she stated nearly gleefully. Watanuki backed away. He hated this part the most.

"Hey, there's nothing in…" Kazahaya turned just to see Yuuko push all three of them. With a shocked yell, Doumeki, Rikuou and Kazahaya disappeared. Watanuki took a deep breath and flung himself at the jar. The next moment, he's gone as well. When Kazahaya woke up, the rest were scattered about him, all coming to. "Where…Where the hell are we!" Kazahaya yelled, looking around himself. It was a forest surrounding him, but he didn't know where in the world was he.

"Obviously a forest, idiot," Rikuou replied. "I know that! I just meant which forest!" Kazahaya yelled.

Watanuki cleared his throat, attracting everyone's attention. His really red face meant something is wrong. "You guys have to wear this," Watanuki stated, handing them each the cat ear-like communicator he used in a previous mission with Doumeki concerning the kokkuri board. Rikuou stared at it with incredulous eyes. "…What the hell is this?" Watanuki popped his on already; feeling very mortified and proceeded to explain, "This is a communicator in case we get lost from the rest."

"…I'm not wearing this stupid thing," Rikuou protested flatly. Doumeki however, put it on without another thought. "It's just a communicator, or are you afraid of being caught wearing…cute things, Rikuou? Of course, I have the looks to go with it," Kazahaya teased. This was one of the times he appreciated his beauty. "You're going to pull us down if you don't wear it," Doumeki added. With a grumble and glare at Kazahaya, Rikuou placed his communicator on his ears.

"Where are we going?" Kazahaya asked.

"Yuuko-san said we're supposed to head to a place called Kumo-no-Shirou. Suzuki-kun already gave me a map to the location, but…" Watanuki stared at the rolled parchment in his hands. Doumeki grabbed it from him and took a quick look. "…Looks like it's drawn by a three year old kid," Doumeki commented. Somewhere in Yuuko's shop, Suzuki sneezed.

"Anyway, we have to look for a waterfall first. Yuuko-san says this trip will take about three days and don't step on the flowers or insult them, they really bite," Watanuki warned, remembering his own experience of being nearly eaten by the daffodils when he got them mad. Thank goodness they were rooted to the ground. Kazahaya looked at the flowers warily before hurrying after the rest, who started to move. A few hours later however, the journey didn't seem any shorter. Fortunately, they heard the sound of running water and finally found the waterfall. There was just one problem.

"How are we going to get across?" The blonde wondered aloud. "You brought climbing gear, didn't you? We're gonna climb on that ledge behind the waterfall," Rikuou pointed at the narrow step leading across the waterfall. Kazahaya handed Rikuou the climbing gear from his bag and the latter tossed a set to Doumeki and Watanuki. After making sure everything was secured, Rikuou made the first step, followed by Kazahaya, Watanuki and finally Doumeki. "Are you sure this is safe? The road seems a bit…delicate," Watanuki noted as he noticed little stones crumbling down.

"If we slowly cross over, we will make it," Rikuou replied. "Make it? You sound like we're going to die," Watanuki mumbled, trying not to look down. "You don't want to try," Rikuou answered. Watanuki imagined what was at the bottom of the waterfall if he fell. Most probably sharp rocks. All of a sudden, Kazahaya stopped moving. "What's wrong?" Watanuki asked.

"…Can't move…"

"What?"

Kazahaya's fingers remain frozen on the wall. "I can't move," Kazahaya muttered, barely able to move his lips. "What are you; scared?" Rikuou taunted, but stopped when Kazahaya's eyes turns glassy. "He's been paralysed," a familiar female voice spoke through the communicator. "Yuuko-san, what should we do?" Watanuki asked. "You can just drop him," Yuuko answered.

"What! What are you saying!" Watanuki yelled.

"Don't worry, someone will be there to catch him," Yuuko assured. "Or are you afraid I'll let poor Kazahaya-kun fall to his untimely death?" She teased. "Do you like him?"

"What are you saying! He's a friend!" Watanuki rebutted fiercely. Laughter poured out from the communicator. "Oh, I forgot. You both are the uke type after all," Yuuko stated innocently. Watanuki growled and muttered incoherently under his breath.

"Is he always like this?" Rikuou asked.

"Only when he's pissed, which is quite often," Doumeki replied.

Watanuki slowly pushed the poor boy over the edge, praying desperately Yuuko wasn't kidding. Fortunately, he saw a shadow flitting past the curtain of water and catching the motionless body. "Kimi-chan, did you find my map useful?"

"Suzuki-kun! What are you doing here?" Watanuki asked.

The boyishly cute tengu grinned. "Although I gave you the map, I still felt worried that my adorable master will get lost, so under Yuuko-san's advice, I came here to guide you. I'll carry this kid over to the other side first. See you there, Kimi-chan!" Suzuki shouted over the water's din and took off. "Who the hell was that guy?" Rikuou asked.

"An annoying bastard," Doumeki replied sourly. No matter what, he was envious of the tengu. "You're more annoying than him," Watanuki replied scathingly and climbed past Rikuou to get ahead. "…You've got a tough case with you," Rikuou commented nonchalantly. "You have it hard too," Doumeki replied.

"At least he's not as stubborn as yours."

"I think we have an agreement there."

Both guys sighed. Having to take care of their little crushes are tough.

Finally reaching the other side, Watanuki set off to making camp and taking care of Kazahaya while Doumeki and Rikuou went to search for food. "Suzuki-kun, why was Kazahaya-kun paralysed?" Watanuki asked. Suzuki held out a purple spider in his hand. "I got this off the kid after we landed. This spider has paralysing poison and it's troublesome because only you can see this spider. It can't approach Doumeki because his pure chi is like pesticide to this thing. So all we have to worry about is the kid and the guy."

Watanuki frowned. "Does that mean I'll have to look out for these things?" "Yes, but let's get off the depressing topic! Can you help me clean my feathers? It's kinda hard for me to reach my back," Suzuki asked, placing a bucket of water down and handing Watanuki a cloth. "Um, sure," he replied, sitting behind the tengu. Suzuki took off his shirt before spreading his magnificent black wings. After soaking the cloth with water, Watanuki slowly dabbed at the ebony feathers, marvelling at the softness.

Suzuki let out a contented purr. "It's been a while since I've got such nice treatment for my feathers. I was afraid others will mess it up." "Then why aren't you afraid that I'd do the same?" Watanuki quipped. "Because Kimi-chan is so good with housework, you'd pull this off for sure! You have a pair of very gentle hands after all," Suzuki stated.

"Err, thanks."

They both spent some time in silence while Watanuki busied himself with his task of cleaning Suzuki's wings. Being someone quite obsessed with cleanliness and order, he made sure he wiped every feather thoroughly before moving on. Suzuki heard bushes rustling from a distance but it seems that Watanuki did not. The tengu grinned, a devious plan forming in his mind.

"Kimi-chan, do you know there are other ways to paralyse people?"

Watanuki looked at him from the wings. "Really?" Suzuki had to chuckle inwardly at his master's naivety. He turned around and pinned Watanuki to the ground, eyes staring intently into the other's. Watanuki suddenly found himself quite unable to move at the intensity of Suzuki's gaze. "A-Ano, what are you doing?" Watanuki stuttered, feeling very nervous. Suzuki removed Watanuki's glasses.

"Do you know you're pretty handsome without these glasses? Nothing in this forest is going to let go of such a cute prey," Suzuki's face was now only inches away from Watanuki, whose heart was hammering. That was, until a big fish smacked Suzuki right on his cheek.

"Don't flirt in front of me," Rikuou stated. Doumeki was already burning with absolute jealousy, but he said nothing. Watanuki jumped up and quickly busied himself with making dinner. Suzuki pouted and nursed his sore cheek. 'Man, he ruined my plans! Then I'll just have to payback…With that kid.'

Kazahaya slowly stirred. The first eyes he saw were emerald and wide. "Are you awake now?" The man asked softly. "Eh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" Kazahaya asked. "I'm Suzuki, a tengu under Kimi-chan." "But I thought tengu has red faces and a long nose!" Kazahaya exclaimed. "Oh, so you think I'm handsome? Even more than that guy?" Suzuki pointed at Rikuou.

"Hah, not only that, your manners is better than his!"

Suddenly, Watanuki saw the boulder behind Rikuou explode. "…He'll have to learn how to control his temper," the bespectacled boy said aloud. Doumeki tossed a fruit at Suzuki, distracting the tengu. "Oi, have you got nothing better to do than harassing people?" Doumeki asked, glaring at the tengu. Suzuki grinned and flitted to the sullen boy's side. "If you don't like what I'm doing, hurry up and get to him…or he'll be mine," he whispered to the annoyed Doumeki, who contented himself with only a low growl.

"Dinner's ready, come on," Watanuki called. Rikuou settled down beside Kazahaya, making sure to keep the blond close. "Why do you have to stick so close? Get your own space!" Kazahaya garbled, irritated. "No, you better stay beside me. That asshole is no good," Rikuou muttered. Kazahaya grumbled, "I'm not going to listen to you! I'm going to sit beside Watanuki!"

Suzuki only smiled in face of the tense situation. "Kimi-chan, as expected your cooking is excellent!" "That's right, your cooking is great!" Kazahaya praised. Rikuou and Doumeki had nothing to say. They were both too busy glaring at Suzuki. Even when they went to sleep, Kazahaya chose to sleep beside Watanuki.

* * *

"We've scaled the cliffs, escaped the wolves and evaded the traps! What else is there!" Watanuki yelled. "The finale, Kimi-chan. You'll have to go on yourselves from here," Suzuki said, "Don't forget to let them have what Yuu-chan gave you." Watanuki paled at the mention. 'We're just doing nonsense…' Watanuki rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a package. He tied a red chest protector on himself. Next, he plopped a white samurai headgear on Kazahaya and tied a blue arm protector on Doumeki's arm before he got to securing black shoulder guards on Rikuou.

"What's with the ancient things? As if the humiliating communicator isn't enough," Rikuou muttered. "Yuuko-san says the thing we're going to meet is very outdated and likes riddle talking," Watanuki stated and headed for the cave ahead of them. After walking for a while, a booming voice greeted them.

"Who are you trespassers?"

Watanuki cleared his throat. "We are travellers who have come with the blessing of the four protectors of our land. We have journeyed here in order to retrieve my lost eye, which was taken because of a careless mistake that I made. Please admit us into your gracious abode, the four of us. I, Watanuki Kimihiro carry the token of Suzaku with the heart of generosity, Doumeki Shizuka bearing Seiryu's symbol with the blade of strength, Himura Rikuou holding the token of Genbu with the prowess of leadership and the Kudo Kazahaya possessing Byakko's emblem with the sense of righteousness." Rikuou nearly wanted to double over with laughter, while Doumeki tightened his grip on his bow. Kazahaya just gave Watanuki and incredulous look.

The voice laughed. "Guests, I see. Please come in."

The walls before them slid apart, causing a minor earthquake. Kazahaya nearly fell back in shock. A humongous spider sat before them. "If you can answer my questions, I shall give you back what you seek," the spider beckoned them. "My first question, do you admit that it was your mistake that cost you your eye?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yes, I admit it was my mistake. I have acted carelessly and destroyed the home of one of your offspring." "My next question, why did you take up the punishment for the man who further damaged the broken home?" The spider asked. "He did it to help me. If I did not get my hand caught in the first place, he would not have destroyed the rest of it. I deserved the punishment," Watanuki answered.

"Excellent. My last question, do you know the bonds between the dragon and the phoenix?"

Watanuki was caught off guard. But someone took his hand in his own and answered. It was Doumeki. "Dragon and phoenix consist of opposing elements and when put together are often an image of rivalry but often they also represent marital joy and unexpected bonding." The spider laughed. "Wonderful answer. Take this box and go home. You have done well."

As soon as the box open, a strange dust flew out and the next moment, Watanuki ripped off his eyepatch, being able to see with both eyes again. "My eye is back!" Just then, he felt a tugging sensation at his back and felt himself land in water.

"Grrrr, Yuuuuukooooo-saaaaaan!"

They're back to civilization.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please review! 


End file.
